In certain applications, it is of particular importance that a dispensing means deliver its a contained material directly onto a designated area. For example, if the dispensing means holds a decontaminating powder, it is extremely important that this powder be dispensed directly onto an area that has been contaminated by a poisonous substance. Further, it is important that this decontaminating powder then be distributed so as to cover completely the contaminated area. In such applications, the powder may be of a free-flowing type and the contaminated area may be remotely located requiring the powder to be carried to the area. Further, the contaminated area may be difficult to reach and have an uneven surface.
Commonly, the decontaminating powder is contained in a pouch package having tearable portions that allow the powder to be poured, in a stream like manner, onto the contaminated area. The use of this pouch package to deliver the decontamination powder is undesired, particularly when the area to be decontaminated is uneven, and even downwardly sloped, such that any poured powder immediately leaves the contaminated area before it has time to counteract the poisonous substance. Further, in certain applications it is desired that the dispensed powder be moved or spread so as to be distributed over all of the contaminated area.
The problem of dispensing decontaminated material is further hindered when the decontaminated powder of a non-free flowing type. During such situations, the pouch holding the non-free flowing powder, must first be agitated so that the powder is made to transition into a free-flowing type. More than likely, such agitation does not completely break up or mix the non-free flowing powder so that lumps and clusters of this powder remain and are present when the powder is poured from the pouch. The lumps and clusters have a tendency not to remain at the contaminated area, and furthermore, these lumps and clusters retard the effectiveness of the decontaminating powder in counteracting the poisonous substance. It is desired that means be provided to transition the non-free flowing powder into a free flowing state before it is dispensed. Further, it is desired that the free-flowing decontaminating powder be delivered to and distributed within the contaminated area regardless of its location or surface contour.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser having means that allows free-flowing powder to be dispensed and distributed over a decontaminating area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dispenser means that transitions the non-free flowing powder to a free flowing type before it is dispensed onto the contamination area.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to securely hold the decontamination powder within a container, while at the same time provide means that allows the release of the powder in a convenient and easy manner.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for holding the dispenser so that its contained powder is maintained in a dry condition while at the same time allowing such holding means to serve as a device to store or transport the dispenser.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the attached drawings and description of the invention which hereinafter follows.